deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin buu vs Flandre
Summery 2 childish killers Flandre from touhou and Majin buu from dbz who will win and who will die Prelude Wiz: normally when people think of childish characters they think of sweet innocense bookstick: or life scaring horror wiz: but none are more childish and scary then these to Majin buu the pink blob that can destroy worlds Boomstick: and the vampire Flandre who has the power to destroy anything wiz: we're here to examine their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win boomstick a death battle note I am only using fat buu for this fight as A he has the most feats and B he's the one most like Flandre and to those people who thinkI'm being bias by not including other forms of buu well super buu has a message for you http://anghelynaedition.deviantart.com/art/Render-Super-Buu-410978037 Majin buu https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ondq9zKummI (fat buu doesn't have a theme sue me) Majin Buu bio Wiz along time ago there was a menace strong deadly and well pink this terror was know as Majin buu. Boomstick: and this terror ravaged stars planets and even galaxys untill he was sealed away but then reawaken by a ***k. Wiz: yes and when he reawaken he was an idiot giant man baby who killed for fun and never backs down when he's having fun. Boomstick: he even adopted a puppy........ Before it was shot and awakened.... Super buu a stronger more powerful form that we won't be using as fat buu has the most in common with his opponent. We also won't be using kid buu as again fat buu has the most in common with his opponent. Wiz: now buus biology is a strange one he can regenerate form intense blasts even from molecules tanked planet busting punches and even survived a beating from a suppressed Beerus and travels at faster then light speeds . Boomstick: buu can rip chunks of his body off and throw them so they can constrict around his opponents immobilizing them he has decimated adult gohan Majin vegeta and even put up a fight against super saiyan 3 Goku. Wiz: buu also has a lot of attacks he can use here is a list of them Vaporize! – The first technique used by Majin Buu in the anime. Majin Buu puts his arms forward and fires an immense bluish green beam that becomes a ball (instead of the other way around as with most attacks) The attack is so powerful it would have sent Gohan into space if it was not for Supreme Kai neutralizing the ball. This technique is called Vaporize! in the Raging Blast series. Telekinesis – Majin Buu uses this to move an entire city of people in the air so he can turn them into whatever he chooses. Chocolate Beam – This is one of Majin Buu's signature attacks. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Majin Buu used this technique against Dabura with success and having the Demon King transformed into a cookie. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. Gack! – Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used in his various forms against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. Potbelly Attack – Majin Buu uses his body manipulation ability to detach a part of his body, usually a piece of his belly or his arm, and throws it to attack his opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Angry Explosion – Majin Buu rapidly powers up, creating a strong pink aura that grows exponentially in size and eventually explodes, causing massive damage. While not given in the manga or anime, the attack is named in the seventh Daizenshuu. Vanishing Beam – A technique used many times by all forms of Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Majin Buu uses his move against Super Saiyan 3 Goku while being punched in the chest. Enjoy Browning – Majin Buu fires many ki blasts at once. He copied this from Vegeta and uses it against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Named Enjoy Browning in the Budokai series, and Destruction Ball in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Mimicry – Buu's special ability to replicate the others' attacks just by watching. Kamehameha – A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Majin Buu's Kamehameha is pink in color. He first used this after recovering from Goku's. He later used a more powerful one in a Super Kamehameha struggle with Evil Buu. Buu mirrors Goku in that he learned the technique after seeing it done only once Super Kamehameha – The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Good Buu in his battle with Evil Buu. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Super Breath – Majin Buu's used this to knock a group of people over in Dragon Ball GT. Flame Shower Breath – Majin also uses a stronger version of the Super Breath that can level a city. Called Flame Shower Breath in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Innocence Cannon in the Budokai video game series. Innocence Express – Majin Buu charges by running into his target using his whole body. He used this to destroy cities. Named in the Budokai series. Protective Bubble – Majin Buu conjures a force field bubble around him when the Earth's military forces try to destroy him. Impressive Slap – An attack used against the human boxer Pit Bull Pete. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Energy Mines – An attack in which Good Buu sends multiple tunnels of energy that travel under ground and burst out as dozens of energy balls that fly toward the opponent. While the opponent is distracted by these balls, Buu prepares a much larger blast in his hand and fires it while the opponent is not looking. He uses this against Kid Buu, and manages to blow off his entire left side. Explosive Buu Buu Punch - A nearly endless barrage of punches used by Majin Buu to defeat Gotenks. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Boomstick: wow that's a lot of moves. Now while not perfect he has few weaknesses like he's an ideot and likes to play around but dispite this buu has done some impressive stuff like destroy a galaxy In His stronger form level entire towns JUST by running through them this is one pink blob you don't want to ***k around with "So, do you want to be candy, cookie, or pudding when Buu eats you?" flandre (Analysis done by Ahomeschoolingroudon) (Cues https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IBwdQndRVWs ) Wiz: Touhou has quite the variety of characters Boomstick: Like Sakuya who kicked Dio Brando’s ass in that One Minute Melee because it was USELESS USELESS US-''' Wiz: But almost none are quite better then the insane sister to Remilia. Flandre Scarlet! '''Boomstick: Flandre is pretty quiet however she’s quite Emotionally Unstable and this ended up making her quite crazy. Really crazy. Like completely insane. Wiz: As a vampire Flandre posseses superhuman capabilities like speed and strength and she can use her spell cards one of which ccan do a lot of stuff here is a list of her spell cards —禁忌「フォーオブアカインド」Taboo "Four of a Kind" effect- A spell card where clones are made and they each attack as they like. —禁忌「カゴメカゴメ」Taboo "Kagome, Kagome"- Danmaku that comes from behind. A spell card that surrounds you with danmaku. In order for the enclosing danmaku to hit, she fires big danmaku. —禁忌「恋の迷路」Taboo "Maze of Love"-It forces your opponent to spin backwards. The maze of love is often described like that A spell card that enforces a certain method of avoidance. You just have to circle around Flandre, but it's a trap where you actually have to move in the opposite direction of the danmaku. 禁弾「カタディオプトリック」Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric" A spell card that uses the wall. A reflection shot that relies solely on power. 秘弾「そして誰もいなくなるか？」Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" When your opponent disappears, you can't tell where attacks will come from, and it's scary. 禁忌「フォービドゥンフルーツ」Taboo "Forbidden Fruit" A super high-density spell card. At this level, it isn't a game at all. Taboo "leviathan"- A spell card where she swings a big sword of flame at you. No, 'a big sword of flame' isn't right. It's an oversized sword. However, the scary part of this sword isn't the sword itself. When she swings the sword, it produces fire bullets. Boomstick: But why bother with any of that when you can destroy almost absolutely anything and everything! Wiz: Indeed as she’s shown to destroy anything she ever wants to and there’s no real drawbacks as it is shown to blow up a meteor with a single hand without touching it. Boomstick: However that’s really the only thing that Flandre has that’s much use for the battlefield although she still has plenty of spell cards to help her out. Wiz: But remember that you never want to underestimate anybody who can just destroy whatever she wants because you might be one of them. battle (with wiz and boomstick before the fight) wiz: alright the combatants are set lets see who would win boomstick: A death battle Dbfan and critic's Version (Pre fight) (somewhere in the woods) Flandre was walking when she saw someone who was pink and chubby "hello" the person said "you look strong want to play with Buu?" Buu said Flandre smiled "sure" buu also smiled and rushed at her punching at her. But she dodged it and flew back FIGHT Flandre starts the fight off by using taboo "leviathan" swinging a flaming sword at Buu Buu dodges back but the flaming bullets hit him due to the close proximity and leave holes in him. Flandre has a small frown as the games over already before Buu regenerates and smiles "ha it will take more then that to hurt Buu". Flandre smiles before shooting colorful projectiles at Buu has Buu dodges them one by one. Flandre was getting bored a bit so she used another spell card Taboo "Kagome, Kagome". Projectiles surrounded Buu and fired but at the same time Flandre fired another bigger projectile the attacks hit Buu and exploded. Flandre was smiling but at the same time sad again the game had to end untill the smoke cleared Buu was sitting in an energy field. Buu used his telekinesis to push Flandre back into trees and came out of his energy field. He charged punching Flandre in the gut and then grabbed her by the mouth throwing her at high speeds. She was able to catch her self she used another spell card yet again Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" She disappears and so does her projectiles. A swarm of Invisible projectiles rain on Buu each denting him badly and pushing him back. She quickly closed in on Buu and used her taboo "leviathan" yet again cutting Buu in half. "whaaaa you hurt Buu" Buu screamed before his 2 halfes come together again "Not really". Buu smiles as he slaps Flandre into a Bunch of trees and even a mountain he then uses flame shower breath knocking the wind out of Flandre and sending her flying further back and destroying the mountain. Flandre rushes out of the ruble created by the moutian shooting a bunch of projectiles while Buu charges a pink kamehameha the projectiles don't reach Buu fast enough as he blasts the kamehameha at Flandre. But she dodges she then used taboo leviathan one more time hitting Buu and sending him flying. She the spell card taboo four of a kind as 3 clones of Flandre are born One uses maze of love and the other uses taboo forbidden fruit all while the original and the final clone go above and below Buu fire ing projectiles at him. (SFX BOOM) there was almost nothing left of buu Flandre smiles at the fun game she had while slightly sad as she turns prepares to leave. "YOU MAKE BUU MAD"a newly regenerated Buu yelled Flandre quickly turns around "BUU TURN YOU INTO CHOCOLATE" Flandre prepares to use her destroy anything and everything move. But Buus candy beam comes in too fast so before she can use it the beam turns her into chocolate somewhat resembling a Hershey candy bar as Buu sits down and eats the now chocolate Flandre. K.O.! SaikouTouhou's Version Majin Buu lands near the Scarlet Devil Mansion. He approach the gate keeper of the mansion. Hong Meilling: Hey you! I don't know who you are, but you can't enter here. Buu: Buu wont be stopped by strange girl! Buu then smack Hong Meilling out of the way, sending her to the other side of the mansion. Buu prepares to uses his Candy Beam, but he is stopped by a projectile to his face. Flandre: Hey you! Why did you hurt Meilling-chan?! I can't let you do that! Buu: Buu does not like you! Buu will eat you! FIGHT Buu start the fight by throwing a few Ki balls at Flandre, but she dodges all of them. Both of them lunges at each others but Buu punch her down and jumps at her, but he is knocked away by Flandre. Flandre then flies high up and start using her Forbidden Barrage "Clock that Ticks Away the Past" and throw them at the Majin. He destroy a few of them and dodges the rest but he is hit by the last cross and cut in half. As Flandre comes closer to see if her opponent is really dead, Majin Buu wakes up and punch her in the face and follows up with a punch and kick combo, finishing with a powerful punch that sends her crashing into a tree, snapping it in half. Buu comes near the tree and uses his Kamehameha at Flandre. When the smokes dissipate, he realize that Flandre is not there, before getting hit form behind by a giant flaming sword. As Buu gets up, he is impaled by Flandre, before getting blown up by a projectile. Flandre, thinking that the Majin died, heads back to the Mansion, but she is hits by a beam fired form Buu's mouth. Flandre is lying on the ground, severely damaged form the Ki Blast. Buu is about to finishes her up with his chocolate beam, but he is stopped mid attack by another Flandre slashing his body into several pieces. Buu regenerates form the attack on the grounds, but he is surrounded by the three clones of Flandre. A first one throws a Damnaku at Buu, who destroy it with a Ki Blast. A second one charges at Buu, but the latter smashes her to the ground and violently kick her. The final one comes near Buu and decapitate him, but he regrows it easily. He counter attack using his chocolate beam on the three clones, transforming all of them into a chocolate bar resembling a Hershey bar. As Buu is about to eat the chocolates, Flandre come near and impales him with her Lævateinn, before transforming the blade into the giant fire sword, knocking Buu away. Flandre is about to smacks him again with the sword, but Buu interrupt her by initiating a deadly melee combo on her, finishing it with a point-blank Ki Blast. Flandre is then smashes on the ground, barely managing to gets up. However, she stills has the strenght to fly at Buu and rips him in two with her bare hands. Buu regenerate rapidly, but he is starting to be pissed off by the little girl beating him a bit too much for him. He then flies up above Gensokyo and start charging his Planet Burst attack. As the balls is about to be shot at the Earth, Flandre looks up at Buu, clenches her fist, and poof. A small explosion is heard up in the sky, with no remaining of the Majin to be seen. KO conclusion Dbfan and critic's Version (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=e1lxS3A01SE start at 0:45) Boomstick: HOLY ***T that was kinda disturbing. Wiz: while yes Flandre had the advantage of quicker charging moves that's all she had Majin buu held everything else. Boomstick: (Inevitable comment) But wiz boomstick couldn't Flandre just use the ability to destroy anything to kill Majin buu. Wiz: eh that's questionable A Flandre at most has only been shown to destroy a meteor The most force a metior has ever had was 500000 tones of TNT Now let's assume the meteor she destroyed had 50 times that as you must match a force to push back or destroy it That would be 25000000 tons of TNT Majin Buu can survive the earth exploding even if it's with regeneration but let's say he could survive only 1/4rth that he would. Be able to survive 132500000000000000 mega tons Or 1325 MILLION TONS of TNT (ie it had the force of 1325 Million tons of TNT going off at once) so based on current evidence she could not destroy Buu with it And B she's only been shown to go to the cellor scale Majin Buu can regerate from molecules. Even if it could work on Buu, Buu has an immense speed advantage because he's faster then goku when he was going down snake way which according to the daizentu is 1/4 the universe now assuming the dragon ball unvierse is only the size of 4 galaxys the galaxy goku and them live in must be close to our own so snake way is 100000 light years long (no curves) or 587862537318360800 miles in length since that is how big our galaxy is and snake way must at least cover that length now divide the length by the time or 28 hours and that's 20995090618512880 miles per hour or 31307142.8715 times the speed of light now assuming goku go no faster from the beginning of the seires put that in the super saiyan multipliers and divide by 2 as majin buu is 2 times weaker and slower then an Ssj 3 according to goku and Majin Buu is 12522857150 times light speed so yes majin buu is far faster then light so that could easily let him use his candy beam or disrupt her before she uses it. Boomstick: and since Majin Buus candy beam turns any foe regardless of strenght into candy well there's no doubt it would work on Flandre I guess this was a sweet victory for Majin Buu. Wiz: the winner is Majin Buu. SaikouTouhou's Version Boomstick: Well, that was anti-climatic... Wiz: Buu had the upper hand in strength, fire power, resistance, regeneration and speed. Boomstick: The only major advantage Flandre had against Buu was that her attacks could be fired faster than Buu's and her destruction ability, but the latter is really the one who took the cake here. Wiz: The destruction is near instantaneous, as it takes as much times to destroy a meteorite to her than it does for us to squashes a bug in our hand. This let her finishes the fight before things got serious. Boomstick: And as a Youkai, Flandre is extremely resistant to any physical damages, capable of healing right away after being cut in fives part. Ki attacks, being made out of spiritual energy, are the only things that could seriously hurt Flandre. But considering most of Buu's Ki attacks are either dodgeable or takes forever to makes, or both, it would takes quite some times for him to be able to kills her. Wiz: Also, Buu is extremely cocky and arrogant, so it's very unlikely that he would takes this little girl seriously form the start. And it takes only a little hand movement for Flandre to destroy him. Boomstick: Well that fight ended in a blink of an eye. Wiz: The winner is Flandre Scarlet. trivia next time on death battle 2 master swordsmen 2 dragon slaying swords 2 people who overcome all odds Gut Vs Chrom Who do you think will win Buu Flandre Who do you want to win Buu Flandre Was this a good fight Yes No Do you disagree with the results No Yes Scarlet_Vampire_Flan's Version Interlude Markiplier:IT'S OVER 9000!! Matpat:Aw Yes, DBZ, One of the Most Badass Anime to Many Fan's Wiz:And Today One of the Strongest Foe's is Gonna Fight Our Death Battle Champion: Flandre Scarlet. Flandre:And For the fight's to Come, as Long as I'm not Dead, I'll be Participating as a Researcher! Who am I Fighting? Boomstick:Majin Buu, the Planet Burster. Flandre:Welcome to DEATH BATTLE!! Kyukyukyu! I'm Flan with 4 Of My "Toys" and we'll Analyze Weapons, Armor, and Skill to see whose Superior In a DEATH BATTLE~!!! Flandre Scarlet Majin Buu FIGHT!! Setting:Planet Namek 5:40 Hercule And Mr. Buu were Both Sitting down in Mr. Buu's House, Whom he Was Just hugging Hercule's Dog, as Hercule was Reading a Comic...a Young Girl with a Umbrella Walked over to the Building. Flandre:"What a Peculiar Building~!!" Flandre poked it, and Got an Idea and Hugged the Wall of the Building, Her force crushes the Wall. Flandre:"Not even durable for a Hug..." Flandre Sighed, and her Palm began to glow with a Red Aura as she Closed it, destroying Hercule, the House and Hercules Dog, while Majin Buu just stands there. Majin Buu:YOU HURT BUU'S FRIEND'S! Flandre:"I-I Didn't know anyone was in there!!" Buu:"Buu Make you Dead!!" Flandre:"Oh Fine..It'll be fun I Bet!" FIGHT!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music